A Little Too Much
by einselhyuri
Summary: Apa kesalahan yang kulakukan? Apa caraku mencintainya salah? Atau justru cintaku lah yang sejak awal salah? Ku akui sekali lagi, cintaku ini memang sedikit terlalu berlebihan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Oh.. sungguh, kalau saja aku bisa memilih, jika saja cinta bisa diperintah maka aku tidak akan jatuh padanya. Naruto Uzumaki aku tidak ingin mencintaimu!


A Little Too Much

Menerangkan : Manga NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto

Peringatan : TYPO, OOC, dll

* * *

"Penjualan meningkat pesat. Pencapaian kita 25% di atas target untuk bulan ini." Suara berat Neji menggema diruang pertemuan besar yang hening.

Berdiri di depan ruangan, Neji terlihat gagah mempersentasikan laporan produksi akhir bulan yang memuaskan. Tangannya yang memegang pointer terlihat bergerak-gerak menegaskan apa yang dia ucapkan. Saat melihatnya sekarang semua orang pasti akan tahu kalau pemuda itu adalah seseorang yang berkompeten dan mengerti betul apa yang sedang dibicarakannya. Kualihkan pandanganku pada wajah ayahku, ia terlihat begitu puas. Hiashi Hyuga mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya pelan dengan senyum bangga kearah Neji.

"Ayah terlihat senang sekali… Oh tuhan, aku akan mendengar ini sepanjang minggu!" kudengar Hanabi berbisik dari sisi kiriku dengan sebuah dengusan halus.

"Neji begini lah…. Neji begitu lah…"gumamnya setengah kesal ketika menirukan gaya ayahku saat sedang membanggakan putra kesayangannya itu di depan kami. Kudengar Tenten terkikik geli dari sisi lain Hanabi.

Aku yang duduk paling dekat dengan ayah terpaksa hanya dapat tersenyum simpul sambil menunduk menatap ponsel agar bisa menyembunyikan kegelianku sendiri darinya, ingin rasanya menertawakan tingkah Hanabi. Siapa yang tidak tahu seperti apa bangganya ayah pada Neji yang bisa mengurus dan memajukan perusahaan keluarga ini dengan sangat baik.

"Kalau ini bisa dipertahankan, hanya dalam waktu 7 – 8 bulan saja kita sudah bisa mencapai target tahunan." dari seberang meja tuan Minato Namikaze menimpali dengan raut wajah senang sumringah, sang istri Kushina Uzumaki mengangguk pasti disisinya.

"Benar tuan Minato, hal ini tentu tidak terlepas dari kerja keras Naruto dalam menanggulangi masalah-masalah produksi yang selama ini menghambat kita." Neji yang ogah menjadi satu-satunya pahlawan dimeeting ini menjawab ringan sambil tersenyum ramah.

Semua mata tertuju padanya, mau tak mau akupun ikut menatap kearah sosok itu juga. Disanalah dia,pria muda yang duduk tenang diseberang meja berhadapan dengan Tenten. Ia adalah pewaris satu-satunya perusahaan Uzumaki-Namikaze yang terkemuka, orang yang sejak tadi sibuk kuhindari tatapan matanya, dialah calon suamiku, Naruto Uzumaki.

Ada apa dengannya? Dengan kedua belah tangan bersidekap di depan dada ia menatapku garang. Keningku berkerut tanpa kusadari, yah… kalau ku ingat-ingat lagi memang begitulah caranya menatapku 3 tahun terakhir ini. Begitulah caranya memandangku sejak kami resmi bertunangan, tidak ada lagi senyum secerah mentari yang selalu membuatku bersemu semasa sekolah dulu.

Enggan berlama-lama menatapnya, dengan santai kembali kualihkan pandanganku pada kakakku yang sekarang sedang menerangkan slide yang berisi penjelasan kendala produksi yang masih belum bisa ditanggulangi. Aku berusaha keras mengabaikan tatapan tajam Naruto kearahku. Memangnya apa lagi kesalahanku kali ini? Tanpa sadar aku menghela napas lelah.

Aku benar-benar merasa putus asa. Hubungan kami tidak baik. Sungguh…! Benar-benar buruk. Namun aku tidak dapat berbuat banyak karena ini memang salahku. Sejak awal pertunangan ini memang tanpa persetujuannya, maksudku adalah dia tidak benar-benar bersedia bertunangan denganku, atau gampangnya bisa dikatakan'ia terpaksa' mau menjadi tunanganku.

Tiga tahun yang lalu saat mendengar ayah merencanakan sebuah kerjasama bernilai besar dengan perusahaan Uzumaki-Namikaze, aku dengan menggebu-gebu meminta ayah agar memberikan sebuah syarat untuk kerjasama ini. Dengan kedok ingin memastikan terjaganya kesetiaan dalam kerjasama ini aku mengusulkan agar ayah mengajukan pertunangan sebagai penghubung.

" _Kumohon Hinata…! Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini…"_ aku ingat dengan jelas bagaimana Naruto memelas mengiba padaku waktu itu.

Perusahaan keluarganya saat itu sangat memerlukan kerjasama ini agar bisa terus bertahan dipersaingan bisnis yang ketat. Karena tidak bisa menolak, namun enggan untuk menjalankan syarat itu, Naruto berharap bisa mengajakku berpikir rasional.

Tapi waktu itu aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih, saat itu yang ada di kepalaku adalah ini merupakan satu-satunya cara agar dia bisa menjadi milikku. Aku sudah menyukainya sejak kami sama-sama disekolah menengah, perasanku yang begitu besar padanya ini sudah ada sejak lama. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menolakku begitu saja? Keberatannya membuatku terguncang dan sedih. Namun dengan berpegang teguh pada keinginan untuk bersamanya aku tak bergeming. Berharap suatu hari nanti bisa mengubah hatinya, berharap suatu hari nanti bisa menggantikan sosok gadis berambut merah muda yang senantiasa mengisi benaknya.

' _Suatu hari nanti!'_ pikirku waktu itu. Yah.. benar, 'Suatu hari' yang bahkan setelah 3 tahun pertunangan masih belum jua kunjung tiba. Memikirkannya sekarang aku lagi-lagi menghela napas berat.

Sambil setengah mendengarkan presentasi dari Neji, aku kembali melirik Naruto yang masih saja menatap sengit kearahku. Ia terlihat lebih kurus dari pada terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Turun berapa kilo memangnya anak ini? Hanya dalam 3 minggu kenapa dia jadi begini kurusnya. Selain itu, kantung hitam di bawah matanya membuat ia terlihat tidak sehat. Tipikal Naruto… ia adalah orang yang terobsesi pada pekerjaannya sampai kadang lupa makan dan tidur. Dasar! Apa dia makan dengan baik? Berapa jam sebenarnya sehari ia tidur sampai wajahnya terlihat begitu pucat. Sepertinya setelah ini aku harus memperingatkan ibunya tentang keadaan Naruto. Oh… Naruto kau ini…! Kalau tidak sedang terobsesi mengurusi Sakura maka ia pasti sedang terobsesi pada pekerjaannya. Hanya 2 hal itu lah yang menjadi obsesinya dalam hidup, dan semua orang tahu tentang itu.

" _Kalian pernah berkencan?"_ Tenten pernah bertanya dengan mata terbelalak kaget ketika aku bercerita padanya dulu.

' _Naruto benar-benar menanggapi begitu?'_ sambungnya ragu setengah tidak enak karena terdengar meragukanku. Aku memahami kenapa semua orang menganggapku berbohong, mengingat bagaimana cara Naruto memperlakukanku sekarang ini, hal itu sama sekali tidak mengherankan.

' _Naruto pernah mencintaiku Tenten…'_ berpura-pura. Aku selalu melakukan itu, sejak dulu.

Tapi… sepertinya sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk berdamai dengan diriku sendiri. Meski pahit aku harus mengakui kalau ia tidak pernah sungguh-sungguh menyukaiku. Naruto selalu menjadi satu sisi dari sebuah segitiga. Segitiga antara dia, Sasuke dan Sakura. Sementara aku hanyalah penonton tanpa pernah menjadi bagian di dalamnya.

Namun mungkin aku tidak juga benar-benar hanya mengkhayalkannya, kasih sayangnya itu mungkin tidak sepenuhnya hanya karangan benakku. Karena dulu Naruto pernah mencoba mencintaiku, ia berusaha keras untuk melupakan kasih tak sampainya pada gadis kawan masa kecil yang mengharapkan cinta dari lelaki yang juga sahabat masa kecilnya. Ia tidak ingin perasaannya merusak hubungan tiga sekawan mereka, ia ingin menjaga keseimbangan itu dengan baik. Oh.. betapa masa SMA ku sangat indah. Tapi kelakuan Sasuke yang membuat Sakura berurai air mata di upacara perpisahan kelulusan berimbas sama padaku.

Naruto membuangku…ia mencampakkanku. Dengan wajah penuh rasa bersalahnya ia berkata kalau ia tidak bisa lagi berpura-pura. Memohon ampun padaku, ia ingin aku membebaskannya agar ia bisa mengejar cinta yang diinginkannya. Saat itu aku menangis keras sekali, sampai-sampai kukira tengkorak kepalaku akan pecah karena tekanannya, karena rasa sakitnya.

Tapi jangan panggil aku Hyuga kalau aku tidak memperjuangkan cintaku. Oh nona, jangan salah! Aku berusaha memperjuangkan cintaku dengan sangat keras seperti wanita jalang gila. Hah… tidak ada yang menyangka si Hyuga Hinata canggung, pemalu, dan gagap ini bisa jadi sosok jalang menakutkan. Rasa kecewa bisa merubah orang, Cinta bisa menciptakan monster.

Aku bukan orang suci, bukan juga wanita malang yang menagis dipojokan meminta perhatian maupun belas kasihan. Sakura Haruno yang malang. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, aku membuat hidupnya menjadi begitu sulit. Hei.. jangan menghakimiku. Aku jalang kalian ingat? Jadi mana kupeduli dengan bagaimana nasibnya. Seperti bagaimana juga ia tidak perduli dengan perasaanku. Banyak sekali hal yang kulakukan untuk menjauhkannya dari Naruto, sampai-sampai aku sendiri sudah lupa apa saja yang sudah pernah kulakukan.

Mungkin kelakuanku ini juga lah yang membuat Naruto bersikap seperti sekarang ini. Ia sangat kasar padaku meski tidak pernah ringan tangan, suka marah-marah, mengatakan dan melakukan apapun tanpa memikirkan perasaanku, ia bertingkah semaunya. Tapi aku tidak pernah menyalahkannya untuk sikapnya itu. Itu hanyalah polahnya agar aku menyerah dan membatalkan pertunangan kami. Meski begitu selama ini aku tidak gampang menyerah.

Sebenarnya dibalik sikapnya itu, dia adalah laki-laki yang baik, tulus, tekun, ramah, kepribadiannya secerah matahari, ia adalah orang yang selalu bersemangat dan juga mampu menularkan semangatnya kepada orang-orang disekelilingya. Pertunangan inilah yang merubah sikapnya padaku.

"Sekarang mari kita masuk pada laporan keuangan akhir bulan" Neji sudah kembali beralih slide, meeting berlanjut dengan pembahasan laporan keuangan akhir bulan. Ini adalah bagian dimana aku harusnya berkonsentrasi penuh memperhatikan. Neji mengelola segalanya dengan baik, terkecuali bagian ini, ia lemah dalam akuntansi. Seseorang harus membantunya menangani ini, kalau tidak dia akan meledak. Ngomong-ngomong soal meledak, aku pernah membuat kakak sepupu kesayanganku ini meladak hebat.

Peristiwa itu sangat membekas sampai sekarang. Aku pernah terang-terangan mengancam Sakura, berkata kalau aku akan menghancurkan hidupnya, aku akan menghancurkan setiap mimpi indah yang pernah ia punya. Saat itu aku benar-benar murka, Naruto menginjak-injak harga diriku DI DEPAN SEMUA ORANG. Untuk wanita itu, untuk si cengeng Sakura yang bahkan tidak bisa menahan diri menunggu hingga acara pertunangan kami selasai dulu untuk menelpon Naruto. Demi tuhan, aku hanya meminta 2 jam tanpa drama cintanya itu, hanya 2 jam tanpa rengekannya pada Naruto tentang drama cinta antara dia dan Sasuke.

Tapi ia bahkan tidak bisa melakukan itu, permintaan kecil itu. Ia membuat Naruto meninggalkanku begitu saja ditengah-tengah acara, tepat beberapa detik setelah orang-orang melihat dengan ogah-ogahan Naruto menyelipkan cincin pertunangan di jariku. Karena sebuah panggilan telpon, hatiku hancur, harga diriku hancur, malunya seakan tidak tertanggung. Sialan… wanita itu hanya perlu sedikit air mata untuk menarik habis seluruh perhatian Naruto. Sedangkan aku…? Menangis darah pun aku tidak yakin ia akan perduli. Itulah kenapa aku tidak pernah menangis dihadapannya, karena tidak ada gunanya, dan juga karena aku tahu menangis membuatku terlihat sangat jelek.

Dan sebenarnya yang lebih menyakitkan lagi, Sakura bahkan tidak menyadari betapa ia dicintai, ia bahkan tidak bisa menyadari betapa Naruto berjuang untuk memenangkan hatinya. Bagi wanita itu mereka hanyalah sahabat, wajar baginya bergelayut meratap pada Naruto saat Sasuke mulai berulah. Aku tidak habis pikir… apa Sakura itu tidak punya mata? Sampai-sampai tidak dapat melihat perasaan Naruto yang sebenarnya kepadanya? Pria malang itu akan selalu segera pergi untuk menemuimya, tidak perduli itu ditengah meeting, saat makan, saat tidur. Ia akan segera berlari pergi saat Sakura memerlukannya. Ditinggalkan begitu saja untuk Sakura, oh jangan ditanya lagi berapa ratus kali aku harus mengalami itu selama 3 tahun pertunangan kami. Aku sudah terbiasa menatap punggungnya yang bergerak menjauh, sejujurnya aku sudah lama sadar betapa berbedanya kastaku dan Sakura di dalam hati Naruto.

Orang bilang doa pendosa tidak akan dikabulkan. Berarti mungkin aku bukan pendosa, karena doaku dikabulkan tuhan. Sakura mengalami kecelakaan yang mengakibatkan tangannya tidak lagi bisa difungsikan dengan maksimal, ada gerakan-gerakan halusnya yang tidak lagi semulus sedia kala yang mana itu berarti mengakhiri mimpinya untuk menjadi dokter bedah. Aku hampir saja merasa kasihan padanya, tolong garis bawahi kata hampir.

Sebenarnya Sakura bukan tipe pengadu, tapi sayangnya teman dekatnya adalah wanita bermulut bocor, si Yamanaka itu memang selalu membenciku. Ancamanku tempo hari sampai pada Naruto. Ia marah besar, Naruto mengamuk, merutuk menyumpah. Ia menuduh akulah yang melakukannya. Aku tidak melakukannya… aku benar-benar tidak melakukannya, aku tidak sesadis itu. Tapi Naruto tidak percaya, ia dibutakan rasa khawatir pada keadaan Sakura yang terpuruk berduka. Neji sangat mempercayai Naruto sebagai seorang sahabat, meraka sangat dekat sehingga itu lah yang membuatnya terbawa suasana dan akhirnya menghadiahiku sebuah tamparan manis dipipi kiriku. Aku menerimanya dengan kepala tegak terangkat, menatap mereka satu persatu tepat dimatanya sambil mengatakan itu bukan perbuatanku. Saat paling buruk dihidupku, rasanya ingin aku menangis meraung-raung melampiaskan pedihnya. Tunanganku dan kakakku sendiri meragukanku.

"Aku perlu pendapat kalian." ucapan Neji menyentakku, ia menatap kami bergantian, ingin mengajak berdiskusi. Astaga aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang ingin didiskusikannya, entah kenapa beberapa hari ini aku kurang bisa berkonsentrasi.

Lagi-lagi pikiranku kembali menerawang masa lalu, beruntung kala itu penyelidikan yang dilakukan oleh Naruto menunjukkan kebenaran. Senang juga rasanya membuat mereka berdua merasa bersalah padaku. Faktanya, yang melakukan itu adalah orang suruhan Mikoto Uchiha, ibunda tersayang dari si terkenal Sasuke Uchiha. Dan saat itu juga aku akhirnya tahu bahwa Sasuke sebenarnya begitu mencintai Sakura. Mikoto yang jengah karena putranya sudah mulai membangkang akhirnya melakukan itu untuk menjauhkan mereka berdua. Sang nyonya Uchiha menegaskan pada putranya kalau ia bisa melakukan apa saja untuk menyakiti Sakura jika ia dibangkang. Kisah klasik ibu kaya yang tidak sudi anaknya menikah dengan orang miskin. Drama percintaan berurai air mata yg selama ini kusaksikan rupanya bukan sekedar Sakura yang melebih-lebihkan masalah dan kecengengannya. Rupanya kisah cinta mereka begitu rumit juga melelahkan, dan Naruto adalah bahu yang selalu ada untuk disandari Sakura.

Lalu bagaimana denganku…? Aku juga lelah, juga ingin kasih sayang…. Terkadang aku juga menangis, sesungguhnya aku tidak sekuat apa yang kutunjukkan di depan semua orang. Huh… tapi siapa yang perduli…. Lupakan saja Hinata.

Lagi-lagi aku mendapati diriku melirik Naruto tanpa sadar. Dan ia masih terlihat seperti binatang buas yang siap menerkamku. Astaga..! Ada apa memangnya? Seingatku dua minggu ini aku tidak melakukan apapun yang bisa membuatnya kesal. Aku tidak mengurusi urusannya dengan Sakura, juga tidak merengek meminta perhatian darinya, tidak memaksanya pergi berkencan ataupun makan siang, dan aku bahkan tidak menelponnya selama dua minggu ini. Oh demi tuhan, harusnya dia bersyukur kan?

Atau apakah mungkin dia marah karena aku tidak memberi kabar? Mungkinkah..? Ah Tapi….

"Ne-chan?!" bisikan Hanabi membuatku mengalihkan perhatianku dari Naruto. Adik remajaku itu mengerutkan kening khawatir menatapku. Kubalas dengan mengangkat keningku karena tidak mengerti ada apa.

"Kau memandanginya lagi…!" Jawabnya ketus cemberut, masih terlihat sedikit khawatir.

"Benarkah?" Bisikku juga, "Maaf…" aku tersenyum kecil padanya, ia selalu bertingkah sewot kalau khawatir. Aku yang terobsesi pada Naruto memang selalu membuat adik kecilku ini khawatir. Ia takut aku jadi sinting dan gila, haha… lucu. Ku akui cintaku ini memang sedikit terlalu berlebihan, wajar jika Hanabi takut kalau-kalau aku sudah berada diambang kewarasan.

"Ingat ya… Kau tidak boleh mundur lagi sekarang. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu merubah keputusanmu ini!" Ucapnya sambil mengepalkan tangan menatapku serius, aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyum kecil dan anggukan pasti. Jangan kira ia tidak suka pada Naruto, Hanabi bahkan mengasihani pria malang itu, ia tidak setuju aku memaksakan cintaku pada pria pirang bermata biru itu.

" _Berhenti menyiksa dirimu sendiri Hinata… Dia tidak mencintaimu…!"_ ucapan khas Hanabi si manis yang bermulut pedas.

Hanabi benar, aku sudah memutuskan untuk melakukan ini, jadi tidak ada lagi yang perlu dipikirkan. Setelah 'malam itu' aku berusaha keras untuk bersikap normal kembali, tapi ternyata sungguh sulit sekali. Sakit dihatiku, juga sikap dingin Naruto yang semakin menjadi-jadi membuatku ingin muntah setiap kali mengingat kejadian itu. Bagaimanapun juga aku sudah membulatkan tekadku.

"Drrtttt….Drrrtt…" ponselku bergetar, ada pesan masuk, dari Tenten. Bingung kenapa Tenten yang duduk begitu dekat mengirimiku pesan singkat aku melirik kearahnya. Ia hanya mengangguk mengisyaratkan agar aku segera membuka pesan darinya. Benar juga, kami tidak mungkin berbicara langsung satu sama lain saat berada ditengah-tengah meeting yang sedang berlangsung.

" **Ada apa dengan Naruto? Dia terlihat sangat kesal. Apa kau sudah memberitahunya?"** aku nyaris tertawa saat membacanya.

" **Belum Tenten. Dia tidak akan berwajah seperti itu kalau dia sudah tahu. Saat tahu nanti mungkin dia akan melompat sampai ke bulan saking senangnya!"** kukirim balasanku. Aku bertaruh Naruto pasti akan menangis kegirangan saat mendengar kabar ini.

" **Apa kau baik-baik saja?"** balasan dari Tenten datang dengan cepat. Ia masih saja terus mengkhawatirkanku. Tapi entahlah, apa aku baik-baik saja?

" **Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Terimakasih!** **"** aku mengetuk tombol 'send' sambil tersenyum meyakinkan. Calon kakak iparku ini memang orang yang sangat baik dan pengertian. Neji beruntung bisa bersama orang sepertinya.

" **Hinata… sebenarnya apa kau sudah yakin dengan semua ini?"** Tenten memandangku dengan kening berkerut.

Pertanyaan Tenten membuatku mengingat kembali kejadian itu. Satu lagi kelakuanku untuk menjauhkan Sakura dari Naruto yang akibatnya sangat membekas dihatiku. Yang mengakibatkan aku harus mengalami 'malam itu'.

Suatu hari tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan, Sasuke Uchiha datang menemuiku. Kami tidak pernah bicara sebelumnya, itulah kenapa aku begitu kagetnya sampai-sampai tersedak air liurku sendiri saat mendengar ia memintaku untuk menikah dengannya. Orang ini sinting pikirku ketika itu. Tapi mendengar penjelasan darinya aku menarik kata-kataku, ia rupanya tidak hanya sinting tapi juga tidak punya hati.

Ada pertarungan untuk memperebutkan posisi penerus kekayaan keluarga di dalam clan Uchiha. Madara Uchiha sepertinya senang melihat cucu-cucunya berkompetisi satu sama lain untuk berebut kekuasaan, orang tua yang sangat aneh menurutku. Aku tidak bisa sepenuhnya mengerti, kenapa dengan menikahiku menurut Sasuke ia akan mendapatkan posisi yang paling menguntungkan dalam kompetisi keluarga ini, berbesan dengan Hyuga entah kenapa Madara rupanya begitu mendambakannya.

" _Aku tidak punya banyak waktu!"_ punkas wajah datarnya kala itu.

Sasuke memintaku untuk segera memberikan jawaban. Mengingat jika aku menyetujuinya kami harus melakukan banyak hal jika ingin membuat rencana ini benar-benar bekerja. Masih harus membereskan pertunanganku dengan Naruto dan masih banyak lagi tetek bengek lainnya yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Well.. bisa ku lihat Sasuke adalah seorang perencana ulung.

" _Beri aku jawabanmu 3 hari lagi! Ya.. atau tidak."_ sikap arogannya itu membuatku ingin menjawab tidak saat itu juga.

" _Memangnya keuntungan apa yang akan kudapatkan kalau aku bersedia menikah denganmu?"_ karena saat itu aku hanya bisa melihat kerugian bagiku. Jawaban Sasuke untuk pertanyaanku itu membuatku terperangah.

" _Kau menginginkan Naruto kan?"_ Ia balik bertanya padaku.

Sebelum ia akhirnya menjelaskan kalau aku menjadi istrinya, maka Naruto pasti akan mengejar dan memintaku untuk kembali padanya. Bagi Sasuke, Naruto begitu mengejar-ngejar Sakura hanyalah karena sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu ingin menang darinya. Itu karena Naruto ingin lebih unggul dari Sasuke. Dalam hal ini, Sakura bisa dikatakan hanyalah sebuah piala yang diincar oleh Naruto. Dan menurutnya, jika aku yang dipilih oleh Sasuke maka Naruto pun akan mengincarku. Mendangar ini sejujurnya aku sangat kecewa, sahabat yang begitu berharga bagi Naruto ternyata meniainya begitu dangkal. Menurutku Naruto tidak akan melakukan itu, aku justru khawatir Sakura dan Naruto malah akan berakhir bersama. 1 Tahun itu panjang! kontrak yang terlalu lama.

" _Sakura tidak akan berpaling dariku."_ Si Uchiha itu punya rasa percaya diri yang sangat tinggi. Tapi itu tidak mengherankan, karena kesombongan mengalir dalam darah mereka, setidaknya begitu menurut ayahku.

" _Kenapa kau begitu menginginkan posisi itu?"_ meski tidak mengenalnya dengan baik sepertinya Sasuke bukanlah orang yang haus harta dan kekuasaan.

" _Menjadi pemimpin tertinggi dikeluarga Uchiha akan memberikanku apa yang kuinginkan. Tidak ada lagi yang akan mengaturku. Seperti apa aku harus bersikap atau dengan siapa aku ingin bersama."_ Singkat dan jelas, aku tahu betul apa maksudnya. Pada akhirnya tujuan sang Uchiha juga adalah Sakura. Ia ingin bersama dengan gadis itu, hingga dengan segala cara ia ingin berada pada posisi tertinggi di keluarganya, agar tidak ada yang bisa menyakiti gadisnya lagi. Ia bahkan rela menikahi gadis yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya… wow… aku benar-benar merasa entahlah…mungkin… cemburu… Aku sangat cemburu pada Sakura. Aku ingin tahu…. Seperti apa rasanya dicintai sebegitu besarnya… Andai saja Naruto mencintaiku begitu besarnya… akan seperti apa rasanya?

Akhirnya aku mengiyakan lamaran Sasuke. Mungkin bisa dibilang aku putus asa, segala cara sudah kulakukan untuk menarik perhatian dan perasaan Naruto kepadaku tapi sejauh ini tidak ada satupun yang berhasil. Kupikir mungkin cara ini adalah kesempatan terakhirku.

" **Aku sudah yakin pernah rasanya aku seyakin ini dalam hidupku."** Kubalas pesan Tenten yang sempat terabaikan dengan keyakinan penuh.

Malam itu aku langsung datang ke apartemen Naruto untuk mengabarkan keinginanku membatalkan pertunangan dengannya, bahwa aku berencana menikah dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Saat itu melihat Naruto sangat marah hatiku sedikit membesar. Cemburu… Naruto bertingkah seperti pria yang sedang cemburu. Ia bersikeras tidak ingin membatalkan pertunangan. Adu mulut tidak dapat dihindari, aku menolak menyerah, sebenarnya di dalam hati dengan senang menikmati kemarahan Naruto. Naruto yang cemburu…. Aku sangat menyukainya.

Naruto tidak terkendali, ia marah besar. Tidak ada yang mau menyerah membuat adu mulut kami memanas, hingga akhirnya Naruto menyeretku ke atas ranjangnya. Orang menyebutnya Angry Sex. Wajahku memanas saat mengingat lagi, oh tuhan malam itu begitu panas. Seharusnya itu bisa dikatakan pemerkosaan kalau saja aku tidak menikmati tiap-tiap detiknya. Malam itu untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa dicintai olehnya, disetiap sentuhan dan gerakannya aku bisa merasakan keposesifan, aku begitu bahagia.

Sayangnya kebahagiaanku tidak bertahan lama. Saat itu aku bahkan belum sempat mengatur napasku ketika Naruto mengatakan kalimat-kalimat yang membuatku runtuh.

" _Kau melakukan ini untuk menyakiti Sakura kan?"_ kebas, kaku aku membeku, perutku terasa teremas ketat. Rasa takut terhadap apa yang akan diucapkannya selanjutnya membuatku ingin membekap mulut itu.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyakitinya lagi Hinata!" bagai diguyur air es yang sangat dingin, perkataanya membuatku mati rasa. Kupikir ia begini karena ia cemburu, kukira ia marah karena aku akan bersama Sasuke, tapi ternyata… Sakura… Ya… hanya Sakura yang ada dipikirannya, bagaimana aku bisa melupakan semua itu. Aku merasa begitu malang, sakit hati, saat itu aku ingin mati saja rasanya. Kalau saja tidak ada Tenten dan dr. Kurenai aku mungkin sudah benar-benar mati sekarang. Setelah sekian lama, aku mencoba mengosongkan botol obat tidurku lagi malam itu. Tidur panjang tanpa akan pernah terbangun rasanya akan menyembuhkan sakit hatiku.

Aku lelah, apapun yang kulakukan untuk membuat Naruto mencintaiku selalu saja justru membuatnya semakin menjauhiku, tidak perduli cara licik maupun cara halus, semuanya selalu berakhir sama. Apa kesalahan yang kulakukan? Apa caraku mencintainya salah? Atau justru cintaku lah yang sejak awal salah? Ku akui sekali lagi, cintaku ini memang sedikit terlalu berlebihan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Oh.. sungguh, kalau saja aku bisa memilih, jika saja cinta bisa diperintah maka aku tidak akan jatuh padanya. Naruto Uzumaki aku tidak ingin mencintaimu!

" _Akan ada orang yang mencintaimu Hinata….! Pasti akan ada… Kumohon hentikan ini."_ Entah apa yang kuracaukan waktu itu sampai-sampai Tenten menangis sambil mengatakan itu padaku, aku tidak ingat. Tenten bilang diluar sana ada seseorang yang memang ditakdirkan untukku, yang diciptakan untuk mencintaiku. Dia bilang aku hanya perlu membuka mataku lebih lebar, ia bilang aku hanya perlu berpaling sedikit dari Naruto untuk bisa menemukannya.

"Drrttt….Drrttt…" ponselku kembali begetar, pesan masuk lagi. Diujung mataku aku bisa melihat Neji sedang berdiskusi serius dengan ayah dan paman Minato tentang keganjilan yang mereka sadari dilaporan keuangan dan budget. Lagi-lagi aku harusnya memperhatikan bagian ini, tetapi…

'Toneri Ototsuki' ujung bibirku tanpa sadar naik dengan sendirinya saat nama si pengirim pesan tertera jelas dilayar ponselku.

" **Hinata… Kau dimana?"** deretan kata itu kubaca cepat.

" _Kau berhak bahagia Hinata… Kau berhak merasa dicintai."_ Perkataan dr. Kurenai itu berputar-putar dibenakku.

" **Maaf Toneri… Sepertinya aku akan terlambat datang… Pertemuannya masih belum selesai."** Kupikir sekarang kecepatan mengetik pesan singkatku sudah tidak kalah dengan Hanabi, lamat-lamat kudengar ayah ikut beromentar menanggapi diskusi Neji dan paman Minato.

" **Tidak apa-apa… Aku juga belum sampai ketempat janji kita. Kudengar ada kecelakaan beruntun di jalan dekat kafe itu, jadi kurasa lebih baik aku menjemputmu ya…. Aku khawatir kalau kau menyetir sendiri."** Well,…Toneri rupanya juga pengetik pesan yang handal. Balasannya datang dalam hitungan detik, sangat berbeda dengan seseorang diseberang meja ini. Pesan singkatku biasanya tidak pernah dibalas, aku harus menelponnya langsung untuk mendapatkan respon darinya, Uzumaki Naruto…. Sungguh aku tidak habis pikir apa yang bisa membuatku bertahan selama ini menerima perlakuannya.

" **Tidak perlu Toneri… Jangan repot-repot!"** aku tidak bisa menghilangkan senyum dibibirku ketika mengetik pesan untuk Toneri.

Pria ini bilang dia mencintaiku. Senyumku semakin lebar saja. Sebelum dia tidak pernah ada lelaki yang mengatakan itu padaku. Entah lah…mungkin itu karena mereka tidak tertarik padaku atau mungkin juga karena mereka mundur teratur saat mengetahui obsesi tidak sehatku pada Naruto. Yang pasti aku tidak pernah mendengar pernyataan cinta diucapkan untukku apalagi dengan ekspesi malu-malu bersemu seperti yang dilakukan oleh Toneri.

" _Ini mungkin terdengar cheesy Hinata..Tapi aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu."_ Ucapnya saat kami bertemu untuk kencan-kerja kami yang ketiga. Saat itu dia menatapku serius dengan wajah memerah parah, mengingatkanku pada diriku sendiri saat aku mengungkapkan cinta pada Naruto di SMA dulu. Manis sekali, Toneri Ototsuki adalah anak yang manis, usiaku yang lebih tua 8 tahun darinya membuatku susah menanggapinya dengan serius. Tapi kemanisan bocah ini sugguh tidak bisa ditolak. Ia muda, manis, idealis, dan gigih.

Awalnya aku hanya tersenyum dan berterimakasih dengan sopan menanggapi polosnya pernyataan cinta itu. Pelan-pelan aku memberitahunya kalau aku sudah bertunangan dengan Uzumaki Naruto, dan jawaban darinya membuatku cukup tercengang.

" _ **Aku tahu… Kalian akan melangsungkan pernikahan 1 bulan lagi. Tapi aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan persaanku saja, agar tidak ada pernyesalan yang tertinggal di dadaku ini."**_ Manis sekalikan anak ini. Dan aku sudah bilang dia ini gigih kan? Kegigihannya membuatku melayang, merasa diinginkan itu menyenangkan. Dia bilang aku harus memberinya kesempatan, dia bilang dia akan mencuriku dari Naruto. Cih… mencuri..? Andai saja Toneri tahu, kalau sesungguhnya Naruto akan dengan sangat suka rela menyerahkanku padanya.

Tapi aku tidak mengatakan itu, aku terlalu menikmati rasa senang menerima perlakuan spesial dari Toneri. Tidak ingin merusak imajinasi dewasa tanggung yang sedang berusaha membuktikan diri pada dirinya sendiri. Mengencani seorang gadis mandiri yang jauh lebih tua darinya setelah dengan susah payah merebutnya dari tunangannya pasti akan mendongkrak ego pemuda ini menurutku. Dan untukku sendiri…mungkin beginilah perasaan Sakura saat disisinya ada Sasuke dan Naruto yang tergila-gila padanya. Sekarang aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya, karena aku sendiripun terlalu menikmatinya.

" **Tidak repot sama sekali. Tolong kabari aku saat pertemuannya sudah selesai, aku akan segera menjemputmu."** Kegigihan Toneri membuatku merasa menjadi wanita paling cantik di dunia.

Dia datang 30 menit lebih cepat disetiap janji bertemu kami, dia tidak pernah membuatku menunggu. Pemuda berambut silver itu selalu berdiri dari kursinya dan menyambutku dengan wajah sumringah saat aku tiba. Tubuhnya selalu condong kearahku, entah itu saat kami duduk berhadapan ataupun tengah berjalan-jalan ditaman. Fokus perhatiannya hanya padaku, tidak melirik kemanapun barang seujung mata. Ia mendengarkan seksama setiap kata yang kuucapkan seolah perkataanku adalah satu-satunya suara yang ia dengar. Ia sangat antusias mendengarkan keinginanku dan wujudkannya, dari yang paling sederhana sampai yang paling mewah sekalipun.

Awalnya aku tidak terlalu memikirkan ini, tapi seiring waktu Toneri semakin menunjukkan keseriusannya. Perasaannya sungguhan, dia jatuh cinta padaku. Dia sangat mencintaiku. Setidaknya untuk saat ini. Toneri masih sangat muda, awal 20'an. Waktunya masih panjang, dia masih akan bertemu banyak orang setelah ini, mungkin suatu hari dimasa depan nanti dia akan kembali bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang akan membuatnya jatuh cinta lagi. Meski begitu aku sudah memutuskan, seseorang yang memberikanku cinta yang seperti itu layak mendapatkan balasan sama besarnya, aku ingin membalasnya sama besarnya. Aku tidak ingin menjadi seperti Naruto, aku ingin memberikan kepada Toneri sesuatu yang tidak diberikan Naruto padaku. Rasa senang Toneri nanti, rasanya aku bisa membayangkannya sendiri, rasanya mungkin sama dengan jika Naruto membalas cintaku, aku akan sangat bahagia, aku ingin Toneri merasakan itu.

" **Baiklah…"** balasku singkat pada Toneri. Untuk sekali ini aku ingin memanjakan diriku sendiri. Dengan Toneri aku tidak harus berjuang, yang harus ku lakukan hanyalah membalas cintanya dengan sama besarnya. Sama sekali tidak perlu berusaha. Karena aku sudah sangat lelah, sudah luar biasa lelahnya untuk memperjuangkan cinta yang sejak awal bukan untukku.

"Dengan siapa kau bertukar pesan Hinata..?" Suara berat garang terdengar menggelegar kepenjuru ruangan. Aku mengangkat wajahku menatap Naruto kaget. Ruangan mendadak hening, diskusi terhenti seketika.

"Ehm…" menyadari semua mata kini menyorotku aku jadi salah tingkah.

"Sejak tadi kau sibuk bertukar pesan dengan siapa?" Naruto memicingkan matanya seram kearahku. Ayah berdeham menarik perhatianku, aku enggan menatapnya, karena aku yakin akan dipelototi olehnya. Oh ayolah Naruto…. Kau memilih waktu yang salah untuk memulai perdebatan. Aku menggeram gemas dalam hati.

"Jawab aku Hinata….!" Teriak Naruto kasar… aku hampir terlonjak kaget. Ruangan menjadi lebih hening dari sebelumnya, seperti semua orang bahkan menahan napas mereka. Aku kaget, mendadak merasa sekujur badanku kaku karena takut, astaga memangnya ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia sangat marah?!

"Naruto…" Paman Minato menegur putranya halus. Andai saja Naruto mewarisi sedikit saja tata krama ayahnya maka hidupku mungkin akan jauh lebih mudah.

"Itu… denganku Naruto!" kudengar Tenten mencicit ragu ingin membelaku, dia juga tahu perihal hubunganku dengan Toneri.

"Bukan," Gumam Naruto menggeram sambil terus menatapku tajam, "..tiga pesan terakhir bukan darimu Tenten." Tiga pesan terakhir…? Oh ayolah… sejak kapan kau jadi seperhatian ini Naruto? Aku memutar bola mata bosan. Sepertinya tingkahku itu semakin membuatnya geram saja, karena aku bisa melihat rahangnya terkatup mengerat.

Plaakkkk…. Sebuah amplop coklat ia lemparkan kehadapanku, lembaran-lembaran foto terhambur berserakan dari dalamnya. Aku terkesiap saat melihat Toneri dan diriku sendiri di lembaran-lebaran foto yang menyeruak dari dalam amplop itu.

"Bisa kau jelaskan ini padaku?" Suara Naruto bergemuruh ditelingaku, kuraih foto-foto itu. Astaga, rasanya aku ingin menepuk keningku sendiri ketika melihat tampilan diriku dalam foto itu. Tersenyum dengan wajah memerah menatap Toneri yang tengah duduk di depanku yang juga sedang menatapku dengan wajah oh…entah lah, aku malu melihatnya. Dan masih banyak lagi foto serupa, diberbagai tempat. Huh memangnya kenapa..? Kalau saja fotomu dan sakura yang kubeberkan, bahkan meja besar ini tidak akan cukup untuk menampungnya Naruto.

"Apa dengan pria ini kau bertukar pesan…?" Suara Naruto membuat telingaku berdenging. Naruto… jangan mulai lagi. Kumohon… tidak didepan ayahku. Suaranya terdengar persis seperti malam itu, orang yang mendengar akan berpikir dia tengah dilanda cemburu berat, tapi aku sudah lebih tahu. Sama seperti malam itu, kecemburuannya hanyalah khayalanku saja.

"Hinata… Jawab aku…!" Naruto berkata nyaring mendesak sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

"Naruto..!" Paman Minato terdengar kembali menegur putranya, pasti tidak enak pada ayahku. Aku memijat kepalaku yang tiba-tiba berdenyut tidak nyaman sambil membalas delikan Naruto dengan delikan yang tidak kalah tajamnya. Aku mengigit lidah agar tidak terpancing emosi untuk meladeninya berdebat, aku masih menghormati kedua orang tuanya. Cukup sudah bertingkah seperti kau perduli pada apa yang kulakukan dengan hidupku Naruto.

"Itu Toneri Ototsuki… Rekan bisnis kami yang baru!" Tanpa kusangka ayahlah yang menjawab pertanyaan Naruto untukku. Saat aku meliriknya ia memegang salah satu foto yang tadi berserakan di depanku. Oh… aku tahu aku terlihat memalukan di foto-foto itu, seperti remaja tanggung yang sedang keasyikan berkencan.

"Dibidang Turis dan Pariwisata…," sambil terus bicara ayah memandang foto itu lekat, " sebuah agen perjalanan dengan kapal pesiar untuk kalangan menengah ke atas." Sambil menyelesaikan kalimatnya di ujung mata aku melihat ayah memberikan tatapan peringatan kepadaku yang darinya aku tahu setelah ini aku pasti akan mendapat ceramah panjang.

"Hinata dan Toneri bertugas melakukan pengamatan terhadap restoran dan café yang akan kita ajak untuk bekerja sama." Ayah tersenyum kecil sambil menatap ketiga orang yang duduk berseberangan dengannya, secara tidak langsung menegaskan kalau ini hanyalah kesalah pahaman. Aku menghela napas lelah, ayah akan memarahiku setelah ini, aku yakin.

Perlahan Naruto kembali duduk dikursinya, mata kami masih bertatapan, tapi ada setitik keraguan dan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kupastikan, kekhawatiran kah..?

"Kenapa aku tidak tahu tentang ini Hinata..? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apapun tentang proyek baru padaku?" mendengarnya aku nyaris pingsan… Naruto…yang benar saja..?

"Memangnya kenapa aku harus memberitahu mu..?" memangnya sejak kapan kau perduli pada apa yang kulakukan?

"Aku calon suamimu…!" Sekelabat tadi, kau hampir terdengar benar-benar kecewa dan sedih. Lucu sekali Naruto, dimana kau belajar melawak? Semua mata tertuju pada kami berdua.

"Seperti kau menginginkannya saja…" ucapku pelan sambil tertawa kecil mengejek, ini benar-benar lucu sekali. Aku tidak menyadari rupanya ucapanku menarik perhatian semua orang.

Suara tawa canggung bibi Kushina memecah kesunyiaan. " Ba-bagaimana dengan gaun pengantinnya Hinata sayang? Apa kau sudah mencobanya lagi setelah pengepasan kemarin?" Bibi Kushina menatapku manis, terang sekali ingin mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Eh.. itu.." Tiba-tiba mendapat pertanyaan itu aku jadi gelagapan, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa aku kembali melirik ayah, lagi-lagi ingin meminta bantuan untuk penjelasan.

"Mengenai itu… Kushina, Minato dan Naruto… selain untuk mendengarkan laporan produksi sebenarnya ada alasan lain kenapa aku mengumpulkan seluruh anggota keluarga disini hari ini." Aku menegang saat ayah mulai bicara, Hanabi menggenggam tanganku erat dbalik meja. Inilah saatnya…

"Setelah pertimbangan yang cukup lama… kami sekeluarga memutuskan untuk membatalkan pernikahan ini…" kata ayah langsung ke intinya, aku tahu beliau paling tidak bisa berbasa-basi.

"Apa….?" keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki berkata serempak.

"Seperti yang kita tahu… pernikahan ini karena perjodohan yang diatur oleh orang tua…" Aku tertunduk malu, ingin sekali rasanya memeluk ayah saat ini, ingin berterimakasih karena sudah menyelamatkan wajahku dengan mengatakan ini perjodohan oleh orang tua, bukannya karena putrinya yang tidak tahu malu merengek meminta padanya.

"Perjodohan ini dilakukan untuk memastikan kerjasama terjalin dengan baik. Tapi… sekarang kurasa itu sudah tidak perlu, kita sudah saling mempercayai satu sama lain, proyek berjalan memuaskan. Jadi menurutku lebih baik kita membebaskan anak-anak untuk memiliih jalan mereka masing-masing." Ayah berkata pelan kepada mantan calon besan yang tercenung di depannnya.

"Tapi Hiashi…, Pernikahan hanya tinggal 2 minggu lagi…" Paman Minato terlihat tidak setuju.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, undangan belum disebar jadi kita tidak perlu khawa…"

"Semua persiapan sudah siap… bagaimana mungkin kita membatalkannya…!" Bibi Kushina memotong perkataan ayah dengan wajahnya yang kebingungan. Aku membalas tatapan matanya dengan senyuman kecil, aku sungguh tidak enak padanya.

"Tenang Bibi… Semua persiapan tidak akan sia-sia… Kami akan mengganti semuanya, sebagai gantinya saya dan Tenten lah yang akan langsungkan pernikahan dengan persiapan yang sudah matang ini." Kali ini Neji ikut angkat bicara, aku bersyukur mendapat dukungan dari seluruh anggota keluargaku.

"Itu benar bibi Kushina, anda tidak perlu khawatir.." Ucap Tenten menimpali, aku melirik Tenten dengan penuh rasa terimakasih.

"Ini bukan masalah biaya Neji…" bibi Kushina terlihat kesal…, aku menjadi semakin tidak enak, dia memang sangat ingin menjadikanku menantunya.

"…maksudku adalah…" kalimatnya terputus saat tatapan kami bertemu… ia sejak awal tahu kalau putranya sebenarnya sama sekali tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini, ia juga tahu kalau Naruto sebenarnya mencintai Sakura. Sambil menatapku ia menutup mulutnya kemudian menangis…, kurasa ia baru sadar kalau akulah yang sudah menyerah disini. Aku mengigit bagian dalam pipi kiriku agar tidak ikut menangis juga.

"Kushina tenanglah…!" Paman Minato merangkul menenangkan istrinya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Maafkan aku bibi Kushina, tapi aku juga ingin merasakan rangkulan seperti yang kau dapatkan saat ini, dan sayangnya putramu tidak akan pernah memberikannya padaku.

"Lebih baik kita membiarkan anak-anak kita memilih dan memutuskan jalan mereka sendiri…" Ayah menghela napas sambil mengucapkannya, dia juga tahu seperti apa hubunganku dengan Naruto. Yah benar, perasaan Naruto pada Sakura adalah fakta yang diketahui semua orang dan untukku itu seperti tumpukan kotoran yang dilemparkan tepat kewajah.

"Kalau begitu.. aku tidak akan membatalkan pernikahan!"

"Apa…?" kali ini giliranku yang tersentak, aku terbelalak menatap Naruto. Apa katanya?

"Kau mendengarku kan..? Aku memilih untuk tidak membatalkan pernikahan." Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya kearahku.

"Ada apa denganmu..?" Kau benar-benar membuatku bingung sekarang Naruto.

"Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?" Aku tidak habis pikir, bukankah selama ini kau ingin aku melepaskanmu?

"Heh… keinginanku….?" Ia tekekeh mengejek, "Selama ini aku tidak pernah punya keinginan, semua hal ini adalah keinginanmu sejak awal…" aku terasa mengecil saat Naruto mulai bicara dengan nada tinggi.

"Dan pembatalan sialan ini juga adalah keinginanmu bukan keinginanku…!" kudengar tuan Minato meneriaki Naruto untuk menjaga bicaranya namun Naruto tidak menggubrisnya, ia terus bicara dengan nada tinggi kearahku.. "Aku tidak ingin membatalkan pernikahan…!" Ia berteriak dengan napas tersengal menahan amarah.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin menikah denganmu…!" Teriakanku tidak kalah nyaringnya.

"Kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba…" ucapnya geram terputus. Lalu seolah baru mengingat sesuatu ia menggebrak meja…"apa kau benar-benar ingin menikah dengan Sasuke..?"

"Apa-apan itu..!" sontak suara ayah langsung menggelegar menanggapi perkataan Naruto, ia kaget bukan kepalang.

"Hinata… darimana datangnya pemikiran itu?" Ayah bertanya tegas meminta penjelasan, sialan, aku lupa kalau ayah benar-benar membenci Uchiha.

"Tidak….. ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu!" aku mengerang prustasi.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir Naruto… Aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian lagi…!" ia hanya memikirkan Sakura, ingat itu Hinata.

"Persetan dengan cinta segitiga kalian itu, aku sudah tidak perduli lagi Naruto..!" aku tidak sempat mengeremnya, kata-kata serapah itu meluncur begitu saja, aku sangat kacau. Dan lihatlah tidak ada satu orang pun diruangan ini yang terkejut mendengar perkataanku, itu membuktikan bahwa ini sudah bukan rahasia lagi, kisah kalian bertiga itu, oh aku muak. Mereka mengasihaniku dalam diam, apa kau tahu Naruto..?

"Kau menginginkan perpisahan kan..? Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?" Aku menatap matanya dalam-dalam, berharap bisa mengakhiri perdebatan ini.

"Aku ingin pernikahan ini dilanjutkan!" ucapnya menatapku dengan mata birunya yang berkilat yakin. Ia membuatku bertambah bingung, Naruto seolah benar-benar menginginkan pernikahan ini.

"Silahkan saja lanjutkan, kalau kau ingin pernikahan tanpa mempelai wanita..!" aku tidak akan tertipu kali ini Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu…" geraman marah Naruto terasa sampai ke dalam dadaku. Ia terlihat begitu garang.

"Apa peduliku…?" ucapku ketus menanggapi, tidak mau kalah.

"Apa karena bocah itu…? Si sialan Toneri itu..?" jari-jari Naruto terlihat memutih mencengkram sisi-sisi meja. Tidak pernah aku melihatnya semarah ini. Aku menjawab pertanyaannya dengan tatapan sengit. Setelah mengucapkan itu Naruto menghela dan menghembuskan napas berat, ia menutup matanya seolah kesakitan, kemudian menghempaskan diri kembali duduk dikursinya. Ruangan masih hening, kulihat Naruto sudah mulai sedikit tenang, sejujurnya aku merasa khawatir, ia bermandi keringat dan wajahnya memerah seperti orang demam. Melihatnya menutup mata dan berusaha mengatur napas, aku menahan diri untuk tidak berlari kesisinya dan mengecek keadaannya. Aku sedikit bernapas lega saat kulihat bibi Kushina mengusap pundak putranya menenangkan, setidaknya dengan begitu, bibi akan bisa segera tahu kalau-kalau ada yang salah dengan Naruto.

"Tidakkah menurutmu sekarang sudah terlambat untuk membatalkan pernikahan Hinata..?" Setelah beberapa saat Naruto kembali bersuara, masih dengan mata tertutup ia berkata tenang, entah kenapa aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini.

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan-lahan kemudian menatapku penuh arti. Jangan bilang dia akan…

"Hubungan kita sudah terlalu jauh!" Oh Shit… Fuck you Naruto! Aku mengigit bibir saat merasakan aura tidak enak menguar dari ayah. Tenten dan Hanabi membisikkan namaku berusaha menarik perhatian, tentu saja menuntut penjelasan dariku mengenai apa yang baru saja dikatakan Naruto.

"Bahkan mungkin, saat ini kau tengah mengandung anakku..!" Ucap Naruto lagi, membuatku ternganga, aku benar-benar ternganga. Ingin rasanya menutup mulutnya itu rapat-rapat dengan lakban. Seenaknya saja dia bicara.

"Bulananmu sudah terlambat 3 minggu kan…?" ia menyeringai senang.

"Apa…? Tidak!" Sangkalku tegas seketika. Memangnya sejak kapan dia tahu jadwal haidku…? Si sinting ini, tapi.. tunggu… memangnya sekarang tanggal berapa? Astaga Hinata fokuslah….fokus… sekarang bukan saatnya memikirkan itu.

"Hinata…" Bibi Kushina terdengar memangilku dengan lembut dari sisi Naruto, ia seperti menahan senyum senang. Tunggu.., ini tidak benar.

"Sepertinya kita perlu memikirkan ulang lagi tentang pembatalan ini Hiashi..!" Paman Minato berucap sambil tekekeh kepada ayahku dan juga Neji yang masih menegang takjub.

"Tidak… Aku tidak hamil..!" Bantahku lebih untuk diriku sendiri daripada untuk siapappun diruangan ini. Aku pasti akan menyadarinya kalau aku hamil, iya kan..?

"Cukup…!" Ayah berkata sambil memijat pangkal hidungnya dengan wajah memerah, terang sekali sedang marah bercampur malu.

"Aku tidak hamil ayah…!" Aku tahu ayah sekarang sedang ragu akan pembatalan pernikahan ini, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan.

"Hinata sayang, ini bukan hanya tentang kau hamil atau tidak…! Pernikahan ini benar-benar tidak bisa dibatalkan lagi sekarang." Ibu Naruto tersenyum lembut kearahku, perkataannya membuat kepalaku sakit. Inilah resikonya dibesarkan dalam keluarga kolot yang menjunjung tinggi kehormatan dan kemurnian.

"Tidak perlu meributkan ini lagi, tidak ada pembatalan pernikahan!" Naruto berujar, jauh lebih tenang dan yakin dari pada sebelumya. Aku menatap Naruto nyalang, muak.

"Setelah meeting kita pergi keklinik untuk memeriksakan kehamilanmu..!" Sialan Naruto brengsek, kenapa kau yakin sekali? Lagi pula apa semua ini? Aku bingung, apa sebenarnya maumu?

Drrrtttt…..Drrrrtttt….. ponselku bergetar, panggilan masuk. Toneri menelpon.

"Aku ada janji..!" Aku segera berdiri, kemudian meraih tas dan telpon genggamku. Aku harus segera berajak dari sini, kalau tidak aku bisa benar-benar gila.

"Hinata duduk kembali…!" Ayah memperingatkanku dengan nada suara berat, aku tahu ia sedang sangat marah. Tapi aku tidak bisa, aku tetap melangkah tanpa menggubrisnya. Ponselku masih terus bergetar.

"Kita bicarakan ini nanti ayah..!"

Grapp… aku tersentak saat benda segi empat itu terlepas dari genggamanku. Naruto menarik lenganku dan memeganginya erat sambil menatap layar ponselku dengan wajah benci. Menggeram marah, ia melempar ponsel itu keatas lantai kemudian menginjak-injaknya hingga tidak lagi bergetar, aku tidak percaya ini… beraninya dia menghancurkan ponselku?

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto..?" Aku sangat kesal, kenapa dia melakukan semua ini.

"Aku akan menggantinya dengan yang baru. Lengkap dengan gantungan lumba-lumba birunya." ucapnya santai. Hah…?!

"Ayah, ibu, paman Hiashi dan Neji, tolong ijinkan kami undur diri lebih awal!" setelah mengucapkan itu Naruto segera menyeretku keluar ruang pertemuan. Tenten dan Hanabi memandangku dengan mata melotot kaget saat kami berlalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Naruto lepaskan!" Teriakku berontak.

"Hati-hati sayang…! Jangan terlalu kasar, Hinata sedang mengandung." Bibi Kushina berteriak lembut memperingatkan, astaga bibi Kushina sudah menganggapku benar-benar hamil, ini gara-gara Naruto.

"Kubilang lepaskan…!" teriakkan ku membuat orang-orang dilorong menatap ku dan Naruto kaget. Wajahku memerah ketika aku menyadari kalau semua orang sedang memandangi kami. Sementara Naruto masih menyeretku tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang disekelilingnya.

"Jangan menjadikan kita tontonan Hinata!" bisiknya santai seolah dia sesungguhnya tidak benar-benar perduli. "Kita pergi ke klinik Shizune sekarang." pegangannya dilenganku tidak mengendur sama sekali.

"Siapkan mobil…!" ucapnya menelpon seseorang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku..!" teriakku kasar sambil terus berontak.

"Tenanglah Hinata…. Apa kau ingin membuat drama disini?" ucapnya tanpa menoleh dan terus berjalan menyusuri lorong.

Seiring langkah kami, aku bisa merasakan semakin banyak saja pegawai yang celingukan menatap kami dari balik partisi mereka. Mengigit bibir kesal aku mendelik menatap punggung Naruto, ia terus saja menyeretku menuju lift. Sebenarnya aku tidak suka menjadi bahan gosip di kantor Naruto ini, tapi dari dulu aku memang adalah bulan-bulanan gosip mereka. Topik legit yang selalu mereka gunakan sebagai teman pelengkap obroalan makan siang. Aku bahkan sampai hafal apa saja sebutan mereka untukku.. wanita malang, tidak tahu malu, parasit, banyak lagi. Menyebalkan… mereka pikir aku tidak tahu mereka berbisik di belakangku. Tapi meski begitu entah mengapa selama ini aku masih saja terus datang ke kantor terkutuk ini untuk membawakan Naruto makan siang, berharap dengan begitu aku bisa terus dekat dengannya.

Sesaat kurasakan cengkraman Naruto mengendur, mungkin dia pikir aku sudah tidak akan berontak dan membuat adegan memalukan di depan orang-orang ini. Hah…Maaf… kau salah besar… tidak membuang kesempatan aku segera menyentak keras lenganku dari genggamannya.

"Aku tidak ingin ikut denganmu…" aku menghela napas dalam mengumpulkan sedikit harga diri yang masih kumiliki, kusisir rambutku dengan jemari, ingin terlihat normal dan terkendali.

Naruto menghela napas lelah sambil menatapku. " Ayolah Hinata…!" bujuknya lembut namun masih terdengar kesal ditelingaku, tangannya terjulur menunggu dengan telapak tangan menghadap keatas, seperti tengah membujuk anak kecil yang merajuk.

Aku ingin sedikit memenangkan kembali harga diriku yang sudah di anggap remeh oleh orang-orang dikantor ini. Bagi mereka aku ini hanyalah seorang wanita bertanduk yang menjebak dan menyiksa bos tampan mereka yang baik hati. Mereka tidak menyukaiku sama sekali, sama sepertimu Naruto. Mereka lebih mendukung si gadis manis baik hati berambut pink yang murah senyum itu dibandingkan gadis berwajah dingin sepertiku. Dengan reputasiku yang sudah begitu buruk dikantor ini, setidaknya aku ingin keluar dari ruangan ini dengan langkah kakiku sendiri. Aku bersumpah, setelah semua berakhir aku tidak akan pernah kembali lagi ke tempat ini

"Cukup Naruto…!" ucapku berat penuh penekanan.

"Aku sudah membuat janji dengan Shizune." Ia berkata sambil mengusap wajahnya sendiri gusar. Terang enggan berlama-lama menjadi pusat perhatian para anak buahnya yang tengah berpura-pura tidak memperhatikan itu.

"Dia sedang menunggu kita, ayolah… kita harus memeriksakan keadaanmu!" Ucapnya lembut merayu, tidak pernah aku mendengar nada seperti itu keluar dari mulut Naruto untukku sebelum ini.

"Tidak ada yang perlu diperiksakan Naruto, jangan membuat cerita aneh!" ucapku ketus.

Naruto memijat pangkal hidungnya, aku menahan diri agar tidak terlihat khawatir. Migrainnya pasti menyerang, dia hanya akan menunjukkan wajah menderita seperti itu kalau sakit kepala sebelahnya itu sedang kambuh. Apa dia membawa obatnya bersamanya?

"Hanya sebentar saja, ayolah… Aku harus memastikan keadaan kalian baik-baik saja." mendengarnya aku mengigit bibir gemas. Kalian…? Kalian apanya..? Dasar sinting. Kenapa dia yakin sekali kalau aku hamil. Aku menjadi sangat sadar dengan keheningan ganjil disekeliling kami. Semua orang diam, bahkan tidak ada satupun suara ketikan keyboard yang terdengar, sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau semua pegawai Naruto diruangan ini sedang melakukan pekerjaan mereka. Huh… dasar para penggosip itu, biar kuberikan saja sekalian bahan gosip spektakuler untuk mereka.

Enggan menanggapi pernyataannya barusan, aku melangkah maju mengabaikannya.

"Aku ada Janji…!" Aku berjalan melewatinya tanpa melirik.

"Aku bisa mengantarmu setelah kita selesai diklinik." Ia mengatakan itu sambil merapatkan gigi geram, berusaha sabar menahan amarah padaku. Aneh… aku mengernyit bingung, biasanya ia lugas dalam segela hal padaku, termasuk lugas dalam menunjukkan kemarahannya.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak ingin ke klinik denganmu,… Lagi pula Toneri sudah menjemputku, jadi kau tidak perlu repot-repot." aku menjawab tanpa menoleh.

"Berhenti….!" Teriaknya marah. Haha… akhirnya keluar aslinya. Kuacuhkan dia, abaikan saja… biar dia tahu seperti apa rasanya diabaikan.

"Sialan! Kubilang berhenti!" kudengar langkah beratnya mendekat cepat. Dan dalam sekejap kudapati lenganku kembali dalam cengkraman Naruto.

"Jangan pernah sebut namanya di hadapanku!" Geramnya gemas di depan wajahku, sangat dekat sampai aku bisa merasakan hembusan deru napasnya menyapu keningku.

"Apa masalahmu..?" ucapku lirih, jantungku berdentuman. Astaga kenapa aku selalu saja bereaksi seperti ini saat kami berdekatan. Aku benci pada Naruto yang bisa mempengaruhi hatiku dengan sangat mudah.

"Masalahku adalah… kau adalah tunanganku! Dan akan segera menjadi istriku! Aku tidak senang kau pergi bersama pria lain!" teriaknya marah di depan wajahku.

"Jangan membuatku tertawa…!" Aku terkekeh palsu.

"Kata-kata seperti itu tidak pantas keluar dari mulut seseorang yang baru saja pulang dari berlibur selama 1 minggu dengan seorang wanita yang bukan tunangannya!" aku menunjuk-nunjuk keras dada bidangnya dengan ujung jari telunjukku.

Keinginan besar untuk menangis tiba-tiba menguasaiku, otot rahang dan wajahku terasa sakit karena menahannya. Mata Naruto membulat kaget, apa dia pikir aku tidak tahu kalau dia memboyong Sakura bersamannya di perjalanan bisnisnya kali ini. Aku memalingkan wajahku dari pandangannya saat kurasakan bibiku gemetar dan mataku mulai berair. Sialan kau Naruto! Ini menyakitkan.

"Hina…" panggilnya lembut sambil berusaha membuatku menatapnya lagi dengan menyentuh dan mengarahkan daguku. Apa..? Hina..? Sejak kapan dia memanggilku dengan sebutan itu?

"Tidak…!" aku menepis tangannya, cukup sudah.

"Ini sudah berakhir Naruto!" ucapku membalikkan badan. Namun Naruto kembali menyentakku menghadap kearahnya.

"Aku bisa jelaskan.." ucapnya dengan nada rendah, serius. Menjelaskan apa..?Aku semakin heran saja, biasanya dia tidak pernah merasa perlu menjelaskan padaku tentang apapun yang dilakukannya dengan Sakura.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan…" cicitku lemah, karena semua sudah terlalu jelas. Oh.. sungguh! Aku benar-benar ingin menangis.

"Pernikahan ini sudah dibatalkan." Suara terkesiap kudengar menggema serentak, heh… mereka pasti senang… para penguping menyedihkan itu.

"Tidak ada pembatalan pernikahan!" seru Naruto dengan gigi bergemelatuk di dalam rahangnya, entah mengapa masih saja menolak.

"Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu?" aku berucap memelas prustasi.

"Bukankah kau ingin si 'Annoying Hyuga' ini menghilang dari hidupmu?"Aku tidak mengerti lagi apa maunya. Matanya membulat kemudian meredup lembut menatap mataku, seolah dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku namun ia tahan.

"Inilah yang selama ini kau harapkan kan..?" aku menengadah memandangnya.

"Kumohon Naruto… tidak bisakah kita berpisah dengan tenang?" aku menatap matanya dengan kening berkerut, selama ini kami sudah terlalu sering bertengkar. Ekspresinya sama sekali tidak bisa kubaca, dia terlihat kebingungan.

"Mari berpisah baik-baik." Aku berkata setenang mungkin sambil menyentuh jemarinya yang masih melingkari pergelangan tanganku, berusaha menguraikan genggaman jemarinya itu satu demi satu. Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya aku bisa menyentuhnya seperti ini.

"Kau pikir aku akan melepaskanmu begitu saja saat kau sedang mengandung anakku..?" salah seorang penguping kami sepertinya menjatuhkan sesuatu ketika lamat-lamat kudengar suara kaca pecah seolah menjadi backsound percakapan kami.

"Aku tidak sedang mengandung anakmu, aku tidak sedang hamil Naruto!" ucapku semakin memelas. Entahlah… aku memang belum haid, tapi aku tidak mungkin hamil. Aku pasti akan menyadari kalau aku memang benar-benar hamil.

"Jadi kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan itu…" Naruto adalah laki-laki yang terhormat dan sangat bertanggung jawab, itulah kenapa ia masih terus bertahan di 3 tahun pertunangan kami. Kalau aku mengandung anaknya aku yakin sampai matipun dia tidak akan membiarkanku membesarkannya sendirian. Dia adalah orang baik seperti itu, dia akan terus bertahan disisiku meski dia tidak menginginkannya. Dan aku tidak ingin itu terjadi.

Naruto… sebenarnya aku ingin berterima kasih karena kau bisa terus menghadapi kegilaanku selama ini. Menghadapi diriku yang gila karena cinta ini.. pastilah sangat melelahkan.

"Ku dengar hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke sudah berakhir." Putus untuk yang kesekian kalinya, tapi sepertinya kali ini masalahnya serius. Kudengar Sakura berencana pergi keluar negeri agar bisa lepas dari bayang-bayang Sasuke. Pindah ke negara dimana kebetulan perusahaan cabang yang Naruto tangani akan di buka, lihatlah…bukankah ini yang dinamakan takdir?

Aku menunduk sambil masih berusaha menguraikan cengkramannya dipergelangan tanganku. Aku tidak ingin menatap matanya, takut sekali lagi akan terluka jika saja mata itu menunjukkan sesuatu yang tidak ingin kulihat. Rasa senang Naruto…? Kelegaannya…? Atau cinta membaranya pada Sakura yang sudah sangat sering kulihat dimata itu.

"Sekarang kau bisa bersamanya sesukamu. Kau akhirnya punya kesempatan yang sama besarnya dengan Sasuke. Berusahalah memenangkan hatinya… berbahagialah Naruto!" karena meski terlambat aku sudah menyadari, selain diriku kaupun pantas untuk memperoleh kebahagianmu sendiri.

Aku merasakan tubuh Naruto menegang, ia melangkah semakin dekat seperti ingin memelukku namun kemudian berhenti bergerak saat wajahku hanya berjarak satu debaran dari dadanya. Ingin sekali aku melemparkan diriku kedada bidang itu, kemudian melingkarkan tanganku memeluknya erat dan tidak lagi pernah melepaskannya. Aku harus melawannya, dokterku bilang aku harus melakukan kebalikan dari apapun yang ingin kulakukan pada Naruto. Psikolog kesekian yang ditugaskan ayahku, yang sepertinya akhirnya berhasil mengurangi sedikit kadar kegilaanku. Jemariku masih berusaha menguraikan genggamannya.

"Aku juga sudah menemukan seseorang …" bisikku parau, entah mengapa kupikir genggamannya justru semakin mengerat.

"Aku juga sudah bisa menemukan cinta untukku Naruto…"

Tiba-tiba Naruto menabrak tubuhku membuatku terhuyung mundur. Perlu beberapa detik untukku bisa menyadari kalau saat ini Naruto tengah menciumku. Bibirnya melumat bibirku. Belum sempat aku bereaksi aku mendengar suara dentingan bel lift di belakangku, dan tidak lama punggungku berbenturan dengan permukaan dindingnya yang dingin. Ada apa ini? Kecupan-kecupan Naruto terasa menuntut, ia menggigit bibir bawahku.

"Hmm…" lenguhku saat kurasakan jemarinya menyusuri garis pinggulku. Lidahnya memanfaatkan itu untuk menelusup masuk menjelajah rongga mulutku, lidahnya terasa panas, mulutnya sangat panas seperti orang demam.

"Hmmngggg…" aku tersengal saat Naruto merapatkan tubuhnya menghimpitku kedinding. Kepalaku terasa ringan, tidak bisa bernapas, kesal, sedih, bingung. Sama seperti malam itu, Naruto seperti benar-benar tidak ingin melepaskanku, tapi aku tidak akan tertipu lagi. Mati-matian kudorong tubuhnya menjauh, namun dia jauh lebih kuat, usahaku sia-sia.

Kurasakan lift yang kami naiki berhenti mendadak, astaga Naruto pasti menekan tombol 'emergency stop!'. Ia mencengkram pinggulku kemudian mengangkatku ringan, mendesakku kedinding dengan pinggangnya disela kakiku, mau tak mau aku harus melingkarkan kakiku di pinggulnya.

" Hinata…" gumamnya melepaskan ciumannya, membuatku akhirnya bisa mengambil napas. Aku mendesah saat ciumannya menjalari tulang rahangku kemudian turun menjelajahi leherku.

"Hentikan…lepaskan aku…!" Aku mendorong pundaknya, tapi tetap saja sia-sia, ia sama sekali tidak bergeming. Aku merasakan giginya menyentuh kulitku saat ia berusaha membuka kancing blusku dengan mulutnya.

"Jika kau tidak hamil sekarang…," bisiknya dengan napas memburu. " maka kau akan kubuat segera hamil!" ucapnya sambil mengecupi kulitku tanpa henti.

Perasaanku kacau, tidak tahu lagi yang mana yang benar-benar kuinginkan. Aku benci pada Naruto yang selalu bisa dengan mudah mempermainkan perasaanku seperti ini. Sesaat mencumbuku tapi kemudian akan kembali bersikap dingin seolah apa yang terjadi hanyalah imajinasiku semata, membuatku berpikir aku ini benar-benar gila.

Aku menangis keras-keras, sesenggukan, menumpahkan semua air mata yang selama ini kutahan dipelupuk mataku ini. Aku menangis sambil memukul-mukul pundak Naruto , astaga kenapa kau begitu jahat Naruto… Kenapa kau begini..? Sesaat kemudian kurasakan kakiku kembali menyentuh lantai, jemari Naruto segera menghapus air mataku.

"Sssttt…..jangan menangis… maafkan aku!" Bisiknya menyentuhkan keningnya pada keningku.

"Apa aku menyakitimu…?" suara Naruto sangat lembut padaku. Tapi aku tidak bisa menghentikan begitu saja tangisku yang terlanjur meledak.

"Maafkan aku…!" Naruto menghela napas besar berusaha mengatur napasnya yang sesaat tadi memburu. Ia mengecup keningku lembut, kemudian kembali menyentuhkan keningya dikeningku.

"Kenapa kau begini..?" Aku membuka mata menatapnya dengan mataku yang masih berair.

"Aku begini karena calon pengantinku ingin pergi meninggalkanku!" mata birunya menatapku lembut.

"Aku membebaskanmu…!" Teriakku keras-keras, kesal pada hatiku sendiri yang selalu berkhianat, ia mulai kembali berharap.

"Memangnya aku ini apa? Tahanan?" Kudengar ia terkekeh sambil menelusupkan wajahnya digaris leherku, aku bisa merasakan seriangaiannya dikulitku.

Aku sangat kebingungan dengan sikapnya, kutangkupkan tanganku diwajahnya kemudin menjauhkannya dari leherku agar aku bisa menatap wajahnya dengan baik.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya..?"

"Aku ingin kita pergi ke klinik untuk pemeriksaan." Ucapnya sambil terus menatapku dengan matanya yang meneduhkan, kapan terakhir kali aku melihat mata itu berkilat-kilat seperti itu. Cemberut, aku menatapnya nanar.

"Baiklah! Tapi dengan satu syarat." Ucapku enggan menyerah begitu saja.

"Hmm… apa itu?" gumamnya memeluk pinggangku rapat ketubuhnya sambil tersenyum senang saat menyadari aku tidak lagi menolak.

"Tidak ada pernikahan jika aku tidak hamil!" matanya yang tadi berkilat hangat kini kembali mengeras dingin. Aku hampir menyesali ucapanku barusan.

Ia mendengus halus sebelum berkata. "Kita menikah minggu depan jika kau ternyata benar-benar hamil!" mengabaikan sama sekali syarat dariku ia menekan kembali tombol lift sehingga kembali berfungsi normal.

"Minggu depan…?" memangnya dia pikir semudah itu? Orang yang sama sekali tidak ikut mempersiapkan pernikahan seperti dirinya ini mustahil bisa tahu seperti apa repotnya mempersiapkan tetek bengek keperluannya.

"Hmmm… Karin sedang mempersiapkannya!"

"Apa maksudmu Karin sedang mempersiapkannya..?" sejak kapan memangnya dia berencana memajukan pernikahan ini?

"Aku sudah mengurus segalanya, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun!" lift berdenting terbuka memaparkan lobi kantor yang terlihat lumayan ramai karena sebentar lagi jam makan siang. Naruto kembali menyeretku keluar dari lift. Aku yang baru mengingat tampilanku yang agak berantakan akibat ulah Naruto pun panik segera merapikan diri dengan sebelah tangan.

"Hinata..!" Aku mendengar suara Toneri memanggilku diantara riuh rendah obrolan di ruangan itu.

"Brengsek..!" Naruto memaki keras, namun tidak berhenti melangkah menuju pintu keluar, dibalik pintu kaca itu kulihat mobil hitam Naruto sudah terparkir cantik siap digunakan. Aku meringis dalam hati saat Toneri mempercepat langkahnya berusaha mengejar langkah cepat Naruto.

"Hina..!" Toneri akhirnya menjejeri langkah kami.

"Hmm… Toneri…" aku bingung harus berkata apa pada Toneri, Naruto sangat jelas sedang marah, jadi kurasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mendebatnya.

"Jangan bicara padanya..!" Naruto menggeram kasar kemudian berbalik menunjukkan wajah garangnya padaku tanpa menggubris Toneri sama sekali, seolah pemuda itu tidak pantas mendapat sedikit saja perhatian darinya.

"Tuan Uzumaki…!" Toneri berujar dengan nada tidak setuju. "Tidak bisakah anda memperlakukan Hinata dengan lebih hormat." aku meringis khawatir saat Naruto mendelik memandang Toneri, anak muda ini bukan tandingan Naruto. Lelaki pirang ini berbadan tegap dengan tinggi menjulang jika di bandingkan dengan Toneri, belum lagi Naruto adalah atlit judo tingkat nasional dimasa sekolah kami dulu.

"Toneri.. tidak sekarang!" Aku memelas memandang Toneri, berharap setidaknya dia bisa berpikir dengan lebih baik dibanding Naruto yang terlihat seperti banteng yang sedang menatap kain merah di depannya.

"Kita bicara lagi nanti!" Kataku sambil berusaha mendorong tubuh besar Naruto agar kembali melangkah.

"Kau tidak akan bicara padanya lagi!" Naruto menarikku mendekat kedadanya.

"Tuan Uzumaki. Kami punya sebuah proyek yang harus kami selesaikan…!" Toneri berdiri dengan wajah dingin menantang memandang Naruto yang menatapnya dengan mata menyipit. Drama… oh tuhan.. aku benci drama ini.

"Ko akan menggantikan calon istriku untuk posisi itu!" Aku merasa Naruto sedang menyabari dirinya sendiri, nada suaranya terdengar seperti seseorang yang sedang mengelus dada berusaha tenang.

"Anda tidak bisa seenaknya melakukan hal itu. Setidaknya anda bisa bertanya lebih dahulu bagaimana pendapat Hinata tentang ini!" kegigihan Toneri membuatku merutuk kali ini, sama sekali tidak membuatku tenang. Toneri benar-benar tidak pandai membaca situasi.

"Panggil dia Hyuuga..! Kau bocah tidak sopan!" Naruto menggeram rendah persis seperti suara serigala yang sedang mengitari lawannya, siap menyerang.

"Toneri tolonglah!" cicitku pada Toneri memohon dia menghentikan semua ini segera.

"Naruto ayolah! Kita punya janji diklinikkan!? Bukankah Shizune sedang menunggu kita?" aku menarik Naruto menjauh. Kami mulai menarik perhatian banyak orang.

"Klinik…? Hinata siapa yang sakit? Apa kau baik-baik saja!" mendengar perkataan Toneri Naruto kembali menghentikan langkahnya, aku menggeram gemas pada tingkah kedua laki-laki ini.

"Ya… dia baik-baik saja! Kami akan pergi ke klinik kandungan untuk mengecek keadaan bayi kami! Jadi kusarankan padamu bocah… ENYAHLAH!" Naruto menyeringai menang.

Aku merasa sangat bersalah dan sedih saat kulihat wajah Toneri memucat seketika, namun aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena Naruto kembali menarikku kesisinya, kembali berjalan menuju pintu. Aku mengigit bibir, maafkan aku Toneri, aku benar-benar minta maaf.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu yakin kalau itu bayimu?" Suara khas berat yang meninggi diujung-ujung kata milik Toneri bergema dikepalaku. Apa…? Apa katanya…? Mataku membulat, saat menyadari Naruto gemetaran. Astaga… apa yang sudah dikatakan anak itu?

"Aku dan Hinata sering menghabiskan waktu indah bersama belakangan ini Tuan Uzumaki!" bibirku mengering ketika menyadari makna apa yang ingin disampaikan Toneri pada Naruto dengan kalimatnya itu.

BUUAGGHHH!

Aku tidak sempat menahannya, oh tuhan… aku hanya bisa berteriak nyaring saat Naruto melompat menyerang Toneri. Aku gemetaran lemas dan mulai menangis menyaksikan Naruto mengamuk brutal seperti benar-benar ingin menghilangkan nyawa pemuda itu. Aku berteriak-teriak meminta mereka untuk berhenti, riuh rusuh, staff pengamanan berlarian menghampiri.

Aku sesenggukan lega tersengal saat Naruto sudah berhasil dipisahkan dari Toneri. Naruto ditahan oleh 3 orang staff pengamanan, ia terlihat sedang mengatur napas sambil menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Tangannya berdarah, astaga. Aku segera melihat kearah Toneri yang masih terbaring dilantai, entah mengapa ia masih bisa tersenyum dengan wajah yang sudah berlumuran darahnya sendiri seperti itu. Seseorang yang sedang berlutut disisi pemuda itu kudengar sedang menelpon ambulance, sedangkan aku hanya bisa menangis. Kenapa jadi begini?

"Lempar dia keluar!" teriak Naruto marah. Semua orang masih diam shock terpaku.

"Kubilang lempar dia keluar!" ia kembali berteriak sambil melepaskan pegangan kedua orang staff pengamanannnya sendiri itu darinya.

Tidak berani membantah pimpinan mereka, kedua staff pengamanan itu pun memapah Toneri menuju pintu. Aku hanya bisa memandangnya berlalu sambil terus menangis, merasa bersalah atas apa yang telah terjadi, tapi juga tidak ingin kembali memancing kemarahan Naruto jika aku bersikeras menunjukkan rasa bersalahku ini pada Toneri sekarang. Tanganku ditarik keras, Naruto menyeretku dari kerumunan. Sambil mencengkram erat rambut pirangnya dengan tangannya yang berlumuran darah, Naruto meringis menunjukkan gigi taringnya yang selalu kurasa menarik sebelum ini. Tapi sekarang ia terlihat menakutkan.

"Naruto…" lirihku memanggilnya.

"Diam…" suaranya bergetar oleh amarah yang belum reda. Aku tidak tahu lagi kemana ia menyeretku, saat aku sadar tubuhku sudah dilemparkannya kesebuah sofa empuk disebuah ruangan.

Aku terengah, terduduk memandangnya dengan mata membulat takut. Kupikir selama ini aku sudah tahu betul seperti apa Naruto ketika marah, oh ternyata… betapa aku salah. Dihadapanku saat inilah Naruto yang sedang marah, beringas, wajahnya kaku, tubuhnya gemetar, dadanya naik turun cepat, wajahnya memerah. Ia manatapku tajam sambil membuka dasinya kemudian melemparkannya asal, disusul oleh kemeja putinya yang sudah kotor oleh darah Toneri, ia mendekat pelan padaku. Napasku tercekat ditenggorokan ketika sabuknya berdenting keras menyentuh lantai. Sesaat kemudian dia sudah ada diatas tubuhku, menarik robek blus yang kukenakan, ia mulai menjamah tubuhku. Bibir, lidah dan giginya menandai leherku.

"Naruto… hentikan!" aku menjerit.

"Apa kau membiarkannya menyentuhmu Hinata…?" Tubuh Naruto Panas seperti terbakar. Tangisku kembali pecah, aku sangat takut.

"Kenapa kau membiarkannya menyentuhmu…?" aku terus berontak melawannya. Tenaganya begitu besar, aku nyaris kewalahan. Aku terus menepis tangannya, berusaha mendorongnya menjauh dengan kakiku. Membuang wajahku menjauh dari ciumannya yang brutal, aku takut, aku tidak lagi mengenalnya. Pria ini bukan lagi Naruto ku.

"Teganya kau melakukan ini padaku!" tapi tiba-tiba ia berhenti, kemudian menjatuhkan wajahnya dibahuku. Aku bisa merasakan hembusan napas panasnya menerpaku. Ia terdiam, tubuhnya semakin gemetaran.

"Tolong katakan padaku kalau si brengsek itu berbohong!" ia berbisik dengan suara parau.

"Hinata…..!" Aku sangat terkejut saat kurasakan bahuku basah. Naruto merosot jatuh terduduk dilantai dengan wajahnya tertelungkup dipangkuanku. Ia menangis, oh tuhan…. Air matanya membasahi rok yang kukenakan.

"Naruto…!" Aku mengusap lembut rambutnya khawatir.

"Aku sekarat…!" Ia meringis. Ia menarikku mendekat kemudian membenamkan wajahnya diperutku sambil memeluk pinggangku sangat erat.

"Apa maksudmu sekarat? Naruto apa kau sakit?" Aku merasa sangat khawatir mendengarnya.

"Tolong katakan kalau apa yang dikatakannya itu tidak benar!" Ia meratap mengiba, aku jadi kebingungan.

"Oh tuhan aku tidak sanggup lagi!" ucapnya lirih setengah terbungkam. Aku bisa dengan jelas merasakan panasnya air mata Naruto dikulitku.

"Tolong katakan kalau bayi ini adalah bayiku!" ia mengecup perutku.

"Naruto…!?" Aku mengangkat wajahnya agar ia melihatku.

"Tolong Hinata!" Ia mengatakannya dengan kening berkerut, air matanya mengalir begitu saja, aku tidak sanggup melihatnya begini, laki-laki yang begitu kucintai ini.

"Toneri tidak pernah menyentuhku Naruto! Tidak pernah terjadi apapun diantara kami!" Aku berusaha meyakinkannya.

"Jika aku hamil… Kau lah ayahnya. Hanya kau lah orang yang pernah dan kuijinkan untuk menyentuhku!"

Kelegaan yang sangat besar bisa kuliihat dari sorot mata Naruto. Ia kemudian kembali memeluk pinggangku. Kami sama-sama terdiam, kemudian aku menyadari apa arti dari sikapnya ini. Senyum dan rasa senang tidak bisa ku tahan lagi, aku terkekeh pelan sambil mengusap rambut pirang Naruto yang sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya di perutku. Ini tidak mungkin salah lagi, aku tidak mungkin salah menduga. Naruto….. Naruto pasti mencintaiku. Itulah satu-satunya hal yang menurutku paling bisa menjelaskan sikapnya ini.

"Kau menangis seperti perempuan saja!" Aku tertawa pelan, luar biasa senang.

"Diamlah Hinata!" sungutnya kesal dengan suara sengau, membuatku tertawa lebih keras.

Aku terus terkekeh pelan karena reaksinya, apa dia sedang malu? Pelan ku angkat wajahnya agar kami bisa menatap satu sama lain. Wajahnya bersemu merah, aku tersenyum sangat lebar menatapnya. Oh betapa aku mencintai pria ini.

"I Love You…." bisikku tanpa ragu. Mataku berair, rasanya sangat menyenangkan mengucapkannya sekarang.

Naruto menyeringai, kemudian kedua belah tangannya menangkup wajahku lembut.

"Oh… you have no idea..." Ucapan Naruto ia teruskan dengan ciuman, yang darinya seolah aku bisa mendengar kata "how much I love you!"

Kurasa sekarang tidak salah jika aku mencintainya dengan perasaan yang sedikit terlalu berlebihan ini. Karena kurasa ia pun mencintaiku juga dengan sedikit berlebihan.

* * *

Halo... Hyuri kembali nih...

Hehehe... udah lama ya...

Gomen, bukannya update chap terbaru "Siapa Kau Ibu?" Hyuri malah bikin ini...

Hyuri minta maaf udah menghilang begitu aja, maaf banget...(_)

Hyuri dapat kerjaan baru yang amat sangat menyita waktu, Hyuri keterima kerja di sebuah perusahaan tambang yang sitenya ada jauh di pedalaman kalimantan. Gila nggak... gajinya sih lumayan... tapi pengorbanannya lumayan juga hahaha...

Nanti kapan-kapan Hyuri bikin deh fanfic yang temanya tentang kehidupan para pegawai tambang yang hidupnya jauh dari peradaban. Biar pada tahu alasan Hyuri menghilang bak ditelan bumi... hehe...

Hyuri juga berterimakasih banget ternyata masih banyak yang nungguin fic Hyuri yang "Siapa Kau Ibu?" terharu deh pas ngebaca PM yang dikirim buat hyuri.

Chapter selanjutnya "Siapa Kau Ibu?" lagi dicicil nih, sedikit-sedikit kapan Hyuri ketemu waktu senggang ( soalnya tidur lebih menggiurkan daripada nulis..hehe.. :P). Hyuri juga harus baca dari awal lagi biar bisa dapat feelnya setelah sekian lamanya Hyuri lupakan. Jadi harap maklum, semoga masih pada sudi nungguin yah...


End file.
